


the moon is burning

by starscolliding



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Vampire Loki, Vampires, Werewolf Thor, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that their families have been enemies for generations, Thor and Loki are mates. However, they aren't bonded yet. Thor wants them to complete the bond but things can never be that simple with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon is burning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took me a while to write and then it ended up being completely different from what I had envisioned (well, this is 90% smut anyway so). I'm not sure how I feel about this but I figured I might as well publish it since I'll be happy if even one person enjoys it.  
> I may or may not write more in this universe but we'll see if inspiration strikes again.
> 
> As always, english isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes!

Loki moaned and gripped the bed sheets as Thor thrusted into him. He could barely move with Thor’s weight pressing him down into the mattress and with his face buried in the pillow but he had no objections to that. He loved the feeling of being trapped by Thor’s strength and bulk.

Thor fucked into him relentlessly, holding his cheeks apart while Loki’s cock was trapped between his belly and the mattress. He was so close that all he could do was whine loudly as Thor’s cock slid right against his prostate.

“Thor!” One more thrust and Loki was coming, soiling the sheets and moaning into the pillow.

He heard Thor’s satisfied chuckle in his daze as Thor kept fucking him. Thor usually took a bit longer to come but Loki didn’t mind. He was typically too blissed out to care and the drag of his cock still felt good to Loki even in his oversensitive state.

He moved his hips as much as he could with Thor still holding him down to try and make him come faster. It seemed to work because a few moments later Thor bit into his shoulder and growled, his cock twitching inside of Loki. That’s when Loki forced himself to think through his post-orgasmic haze.

“Thor,” he mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow. “Pull out.”

Thor didn’t hear him and kept moving his hips in shorter but powerful thrusts. His growl was louder this time and something warm started filling Loki. “Pull out, Thor. Now.” Loki lifted his hand and smacked Thor’s arm with no real strength, turning his head to throw Thor a sharp glance over his shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” Thor said, a bit out of breath, with his cock still moving inside of Loki. He grunted and gripped Loki’s hips tight in his hands. “Thor!” Loki smacked his arm again.

Loki knew Thor wouldn’t knot him against his will but there was always this sense of panic in him that it might happen which sometimes got in the way when they were having sex.

Thor sighed and pulled out, his cock still spurting semen. He took his cock in hand and began to jerk himself off, the knot slowly forming at the base. Loki finally relaxed and let Thor come all over his ass, not that he could’ve moved away anyway.

When he was finished, Thor took a moment to catch his breath and then look over Loki’s body. There were bruises on his pale hips and bite marks on his shoulders and neck, his lower back and cheeks were covered in Thor’s come. Thor’s cock was still hard because of the knot but he wasn’t coming anymore. Still, it gave a twitch of interest at the display. Loki felt it and groaned at him. “You’re an animal.”

Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss a bite mark on Loki’s shoulder and then on his neck. “I am,” he admitted. “But you like it.”

Loki huffed indignantly as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard and he hadn’t just come with Thor’s cock in his ass. Thor chuckled, finally getting off of Loki to lie on his back next to him.

Loki sighed in relief and turned to his side, facing Thor. Thor looked at him with a small reassuring smile on his lips. “Loki, you don’t need to panic every time. I won’t knot you unless you want me to,” he said.

Loki looked away, feeling a bit guilty. He knew he could trust Thor with that, it’s just that there was always a voice in the back of his head yelling at him to get away. “What if your dick just gets stuck before you pull out, you idiot?”

Thor laughed, pulling Loki closer to him. Loki let himself be pulled to lay his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“That won’t happen.” He kissed Loki’s head with a gentleness contrasting with how intense he had been when they were fucking.

“It better not.” Loki’s eyes traveled down Thor’s muscled torso to his still hard cock. “I don’t want that monstrous thing stuck in me.”

“You’ve had it in you plenty of times and you never complained.” Thor was amused at Loki’s antics, although there was a slight frown of concern on his face.

“Not when it’s like that,” Loki gestured towards Thor’s groin. “It would rip me in half.” Thor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Loki, you know I’d never hurt you.”

“Not you. But that thing, yes.”

Thor grabbed his chin to turn his face towards him. “Loki, I would never hurt you. And I wish you would stop joking and tell me why it is you don’t want to bond with me.” Thor’s face was serious and he wasn’t as amused as before.

Loki was the one frowning this time. “I’ve told you, I don’t want that in me.” He turned around, facing away from Thor. Thor didn’t move for a second and just stared at Loki’s back. Then, he sighed. “I just want you to trust me, Loki.” He knew there was no use in insisting if Loki didn’t want to talk. They would just end up fighting instead.

Thor’s words stung a little, especially when Thor said nothing further and just wrapped an arm around him, molding himself to his back. _I trust you_ , Loki wanted to say but it was more complicated than that.

-

When Loki woke up later, Thor wasn’t in bed with him anymore. Loki knew he couldn’t be far and took the chance to stretch. He remembered their previous conversation and hoped that Thor wouldn’t want to restart it.

He heard a door open and seconds later Thor came into the bedroom, wearing only loose pants and a towel around his shoulders, hair still wet from the shower he took. He smiled when he saw that Loki was awake and came closer to lean in and kiss him.

Loki kissed back but when Thor pulled away and started kissing his neck, Loki pushed him away. “Your hair smells like wet dog,” he said, although his hands were itching to run down Thor’s chest.

Thor laughed, always amused by Loki’s easy insults. He scrubbed his head with the towel. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to offend your highness’ nose.”

Loki threw him a pointed glance and got out of bed, looking for his clothes. “Are you leaving?” Thor asked, sounding disappointed.

Loki hadn’t been home for three nights, people would ask questions. He needed to go back for tonight at least.  “Yes,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head. “My father will ask where I’ve been.”

Thor nodded, although he couldn’t keep the kicked puppy look out of his face. He knew Thor wanted him to stay forever and Loki could admit to himself he would like the same but there were always doubts in the back of his mind.

Loki sighed, pulling his pants on. He walked closer to Thor and pulled him closer by the neck, leaning in to kiss him. Thor took the chance to wrap his arms around Loki, kissing him deeply.

He got lost in the feeling of Thor’s hard body against his own, the scratch of his beard on his face, and his mouth on his. However, when Thor’s hands started creeping under his shirt, Loki had to pull away.

“I need to go. I still need to shower so I can get rid of your dog smell.” Thor’s easy smile was back on his face. Loki was starting to think to himself that he didn’t insult Thor so much because he wanted to offend him but because he knew Thor thought it was funny.

“You can shower here,” Thor offered.

Loki arched an eyebrow at him and pulled away from his arms. “Nice try. Then you’d never let me leave.”

Thor shrugged, looking unapologetic. “I tried.”

Loki fixed his hair as best as he could in front of the closet mirror, turning to look at Thor before he left the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Thor smiled. “Yeah. See you.”

Loki offered him a tiny smile back and left.

-

When Loki got back to the coven he managed to sneak in unnoticed. He went straight to his rooms to take a shower. The last thing he wanted were questions about why he smelled like a werewolf. His family knew he had uncommon allegiances but they would be suspicious about such a strong scent on him.

When Loki stepped out of his bathroom in a robe he found his brother Helblindi sitting on his bed.

“What do you want?” Loki asked, turning his back to him to search his closet for clothes

Helblindi wasn’t fazed by Loki’s abrasiveness. “I came here to see if you were back yet. Father is… curious as to where you’ve been spending so much time away lately.”

The very last thing he wanted was for anyone in his family to figure out what he had been doing with Thor. They had managed to be discreet until now but Loki was worried that they might be discovered. He was sure the fallout with his father wouldn’t be pretty.

“Why is that such a pressing matter?” Loki turned to face Helblindi, holding his choice of clothes.

Helblindi shrugged, getting up from the bed. “I think he’s worried,” he said, dusting himself off.

Loki was tall but his older brother was a good head taller than him. However, Loki held his ground when Helblindi stared down at him. “Is he? About me?”

Helblindi snorted. “He’s worried about that wolf you’re friends with. He’s Odin’s cub after all.”

“Thor is not my friend.”

Loki didn’t miss the way Helblindi’s eyes glinted at his reply. A smirk formed on his lips before he spoke again, “That’s interesting.”

Loki frowned and wanted to ask exactly why was that interesting but Helblindi spoke again. “Come to supper tonight. Father wants you there.” He walked to the door and left, without waiting for a reply.

Loki knew both he and Laufey were up to something and he was probably not going to like it when he found out what it was. He had no choice, though. If his father wanted him to join their little family dinner he had to obey.

He pulled on his clothes and dried his hair. He was wondering what Helblindi had meant but he had a feeling he’d probably find out soon enough.

When it was time, Loki begrudgingly went to the dining room, as per his father’s order. He and his brother Byleistr arrived at the same time. Helblindi and Laufey were already seated.

“How kind of you to join us, Loki,” his father spoke. As usual, there was no emotion in his voice but the look in his eyes was sharp. Loki was used to it, though.

“It’s my pleasure, father,” he replied, taking his usual seat.

Helblindi smirked at him. “I was just telling Loki how much we missed him in his absence.”

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pretended to preoccupy himself with his napkin.

“You must be sure to tell me if you were doing something interesting, Loki.” It was Byleistr who spoke now. When they met in the hallway before they had just exchanged a greeting. Byleistr spoke without malice, though. He had always been the kinder sibling.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing interesting to tell but maybe next time,” Loki replied, taking a sip of his drink. The warm blood mixed with spiced wine tasted good after a few days of eating junk food with Thor. Loki knew, however, that everyone would find what he had been doing very interesting indeed.

The servants arrived with the meal and all conversation ceased until all of them were served. They ate in silence until Laufey spoke again. “Helblindi tells me you have a new friend, Loki.”

“And I told him, he’s not my friend,” Loki replied, taking a bite of his food.

Laufey arched an eyebrow, taking a sip of the wine. “That’s a pity then.”

Loki wasn’t sure he wanted to pursue this line of conversation but he did want to know why the sudden interest. They knew he got along with werewolves and all kinds of other creatures. It never hurt to have acquaintances everywhere. They might be useful.

“Why is that a pity?” he asked, sounding as uninterested as he could.

Laufey took his time, taking a bite of the food and chewing it before he replied. “I was thinking that this friendship of yours with Odin’s cub could work to our advantage but since you aren’t friends, it wouldn’t work out.”

Loki was more curious now. He looked at his father, putting down his fork. “What kind of advantage?”

Helblindi and Byleistr looked between the two of them without interrupting. “If you got close to Thor I’m sure you could get close to the rest of the pack. You could find their weaknesses and where best to strike,” Laufey said.

Loki assumed this would be it. They wanted him to use Thor to attack Odin. Their clans had been enemies for centuries and although they had shared a truce for the last few years, Laufey just couldn’t let go. Loki was sure Laufey wasn’t angry because he thought he and Thor were just acquainted. If he knew Thor wanted Loki for a mate, he wouldn’t be that happy.

“Then it is indeed a pity because Thor doesn’t trust me. And why would he?” Loki picked up his fork again and resumed eating, the lie easy on his tongue.

Laufey put both his utensils down. “Maybe you could work for his trust and get us that advantage then.”

“Aren’t we supposed to have a truce with them? Maybe we should actually respect it,” Loki replied.

Laufey’s eyes flashed angrily. “You forget it was that dog who killed your mother,” he said, voice angry and rasp.

Loki felt irritation rise in him as well. “I forget nothing, father. I remember very well how that went down.”

Loki’s mother had been killed by werewolves during one of his father’s attempts on Odin’s life. Farbauti had warned Laufey they were walking into a trap but he didn’t listen, too caught up in his personal vendetta. Unfortunately, Farbauti had been caught in the trap herself while Laufey managed to escape. Loki had been very young but he remembered it very well.

“I think you’re the one who has trouble remembering what really happened, father.”

Loki knew he had gone too far when Laufey’s eyes became red although he showed no other physical indication of how angry he was. Loki straightened his back, holding his father’s gaze.

“You are my child, Loki. You should be grateful that I allow you to live in this house and you should show that gratitude by doing what you’re told.” Laufey’s voice was icy when he spoke.

“I have no desire to get caught up in your schemes, father.” Loki was angry and he should know better than to talk back but he just couldn’t stop himself.

Laufey opened his mouth to speak again but Helblindi interrupted. “There, there. Everyone’s a bit too excited right now.” He placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Let me talk to my brother, father. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Laufey regarded Helblindi for a moment before he turned to look at Loki again. Then, he nodded and refocused his attention on his wine. Helblindi had always been his favourite son and Laufey listened to him once in a while. “Go on, then. Come back once you’ve decided to be useful for once, Loki.”

Loki didn’t answer, forcing himself to swallow any reply he might have. He got up and left the room, Helblindi following close behind him.

“Don’t bother. You’re not going to convince me,” Loki said when they were out in the corridor, not waiting for Helblindi to catch up to him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Helblindi grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to stop. His eyes glinted red just like Laufey’s in the darkness of the corridor. “If I decide to look more into your thing with your friend what will I find?”

Loki fought the surprise in his face and did his best to look confused. “What are you talking about? There’s nothing to find.”

Helblindi smirked at him, gripping his arm tighter. “Really? I’m not sure I believe you, little brother. Maybe if you decide to use your befriending talents for our benefit, I’ll be persuaded of looking into it.”

Loki wasn’t impressed with Helblindi’s tactics. He knew Loki was too smart to be followed and he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near Thor’s apartment unless he was invited. It would be difficult for him to have proof of anything at all. Still, Loki decided to be cautious. He wasn’t sure why Helblindi was hinting at something he shouldn’t know about. Who knew what things Helblindi could whisper to their father’s ear?

“I’ve told you, there’s nothing to find.” He sighed, feigning resignation. “If this is so important to you and father, I’ll see what I can find out but don’t think Thor shares his secrets with me.”

Helblindi observed him for a second. Loki knew he wasn’t a fool but he hoped he could get away with it for now. He knew he’d bought some time when Helblindi let his arm go.

“Very well, Loki. I hope you do your best.”

Loki nodded, resisting the urge to rub his arm. “I’ll try,” he said.

Later, in his bedroom, Loki made sure to close his blinds and curtains properly as he got into bed. As nice was it was to sleep in Thor’s arms, it was also nice to come back to his own bed. He wondered how much longer it would be his, though.

He had been thinking of the previous night. It wasn’t the first time he and Thor talked about bonding and he felt bad for rejecting Thor once more. They had been together for a long time now and Loki couldn’t lie to himself, although he tried. He felt the pulsing in his blood telling him that Thor was his mate and he did want the bond. However, Loki didn’t know what it was like for Thor. Did Thor’s instincts tell him they were mates or did he want to bond because he was enamored with Loki right now?

He turned to his side, gripping his pillow. How could they bond though? Thor was a werewolf and Loki was a vampire, their families were at war with each other. Even now, Loki’s family was plotting to have Loki use Thor to strike Odin down. Why would Thor want such a mate?

Loki was worried that Thor wanted him now but wouldn’t want him later. Maybe he’d get tired and regret the bond altogether. And then, what? Loki would be abandoned without his mate, and without his family because once they mated Loki wouldn’t be able to hide their relationship anymore. And surely enough, Laufey wouldn’t accept it. He would cast Loki out or worse.

_No_ , he thought, closing his eyes tightly. It couldn’t possibly work out. But what if it did? What if he took that risk? He could just leave his coven, they wouldn’t miss him anyway. He wasn’t sure he’d miss them either.

Loki didn’t get much sleep at first that morning. He eventually did fell asleep though and when he woke up it was well into the evening. He blinked his eyes open, feeling unrested. The last thoughts he had before he fell asleep came back to him.

Loki groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. He had to be very unlucky indeed to have had fallen for a werewolf. And speaking of that werewolf, Loki was supposed to go meet him.

He dragged himself out of bed to put on his clothes.When he was ready, Loki looked himself over in the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

Loki was planning to sneak out unseen to avoid any questions and comments but he wasn’t sure how long he would be gone this time, so he decided to make a detour for the kitchen first.

Some of the servants were there but they thankfully ignored Loki’s presence. Loki poured himself a cup of wine mixed with blood and drunk it eagerly, feeling more awake now. He grabbed the bottle and kept it inside his long coat, deciding to take it with him.

When he stepped outside the night was freezing cold, and Loki thought it might snow soon. The cold didn’t really affect him though, he actually liked it.

Nonetheless, he hugged his long coat closer to his body and made his way to his usual meeting place with Thor. He made sure he wasn’t being followed by Helblindi or one his servants but there was no sign of any of them.

However, as he got closer to the place, Loki started to notice that he was indeed being followed. But not by vampires.

Loki cursed under his breath. He could very well deal with a couple of werewolves by himself but Loki could hear at least four of them. He’d rather not have to fight unless he had to.

He was wondering why they weren’t making a move. They were close enough and he was alone. Maybe they recognized him and weren’t sure if they wanted to risk attacking Laufey’s child or maybe they were just trying to corner him first.

Loki made sure to stay alert, hurrying his pace. When he reached the building he and Thor usually met at, he climbed the fire staircase to the rooftop as usual. He was hoping that Thor was already there and they would catch his scent and leave. However, that wasn’t the case.

As soon as he got to the rooftop, he saw himself surrounded by four werewolves. All of them had shifted, looking like huge humanoid wolves on two legs. One of them was black and the other three were all varying shades of brown.

They were growling at him, huge fangs bared for him to see. Loki reached into his coat, pulling out a silver dagger. He wondered if he should try and talk his way out of this.

It was true that there was a truce between Odin and Laufey but that only meant they weren’t at open war with each other. Vampires and werewolves hadn’t become friends from one day to another and it was still the standard for them to kill each other whenever they met.

“Out for a little moonlit stroll are we?” Loki said. “Maybe we should all just keep to our own business so no one gets hurt, yes?”

They ignored him.

One of the werewolves moved forward, canines shining in the moonlight. Loki stood ready with his dagger, watching for any movement from the rest of them. The wolf growled at him but suddenly another of the werewolves jumped forward. Loki was quick to move aside while delivering a slash to the werewolf’s outstretched paw.

The wolf howled in pain but Loki didn’t have time to congratulate himself. The other three wolves all bared their fangs at him and prepared to attack. Loki cursed. He was truly cornered. He could either jump off the rooftop or fight. Neither was a good idea.

However, he was spared from any decision. Just as the black wolf tried to jump on Loki, something coming out of nowhere landed on him. Loki could tell it was another werewolf. This one was bigger than the rest and his fur was light brown.

The two wolves rolled on the floor and their jaws snapped at each other. The bigger wolf managed to sink his fangs into the attacker’s shoulder who howled in pain. The wounded werewolf ceased his attempts at fighting back and retreated towards the others as soon as the other werewolf released him.

The werewolf with the light fur rose on his hind legs and stared down the group. The two injured werewolves cowered and retreated further back but the other two growled and bared their fangs. Just as Loki was about to get ready to fight again, the bigger werewolf let out a growl that was more becoming of a lion than a wolf.

The other wolves took a step back and hesitated for a second, but when the bigger wolf bared his fangs at them, they turned around and ran off with the injured ones in tail.

When they were alone, the werewolf turned to face Loki who sighed, putting away his dagger. He approached Loki and sniffed him. Loki grimaced, turning his face away. “You should tell your friends to be nicer, Thor,” he said.

The wolf made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a laugh. Loki arched his eyebrow. “Really? Aren’t you going to shift back?”

Thor’s wolfish gaze stared at him for a moment, then Loki heard what sounded like the cracking of bones and the wolf in front of him was shape shifting into a man. The bones seemed to go back to their proper position and the fur receded completely. Thor’s blue eyes looked back at him, now in his human face. He was fully naked but he didn’t seem to care.

“Sorry about that. Those weren’t my friends. They know better than to go after you,” he said. Loki was surprised that Thor had told his friends about him. He wondered how much he had told them.

Thor leaned forward as if to kiss him but Loki grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away.

“You’re not going to kiss me with that dog breath,” Loki said, distaste on his face. Thor regarded him with amusement. “What dead things were you eating? It’s foul.”

Thor grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. Loki made a show of trying to get away although he wasn’t really trying.

“I haven’t eaten anything yet but I might just eat a certain vampire if he doesn’t behave,” Thor replied. Loki looked at him unimpressed, but that didn’t deter Thor from trying to kiss him again.

This time, when Loki pushed him away, Thor looked hurt. He let Loki go, arms dropping to his sides. Loki felt a pang of guilt but also endearment. It was funny that the alpha werewolf who had just scared off a pack with minimal effort could look like a rejected puppy.

Loki was quick to try to appease things. “Thor, we can’t kiss in public. I need to talk to you.”

Thor looked worried now. “Is something wrong?”

Loki shook his head. “Not really. I’ll tell you once we’re home.”

Thor’s face was illuminated with a smile when Loki called his apartment home. Loki was slightly surprised with himself and wondered when he had started to think of it like that. He rolled his eyes at Thor, trying to mask his own embarrassment.

“Stop wagging your tail. Let’s go,” he said.

Thor chuckled. “Right, right.”

“Are you going to walk there naked?” Loki asked, mentioning Thor’s state of undress.

Thor looked down as if he had just noticed it himself and Loki resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. Really, what had he done to deserve this. “I guess I’ll meet you there, then,” Thor said.

Loki heard the distinct sound of cracking bones again and Thor was shifting back into his werewolf form. He wondered if the transformation was as painful as it sounded but Thor didn’t show any signs of pain as his face shifted into a wolf muzzle, and his bones bent and fit together in new ways to form his hind legs and paws, fur covering his golden skin.

Loki rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, because a giant walking wolf is much more discreet than a naked man.”

Thor made that sound again in the back of his throat that sounded like laughter. Loki felt exasperated at himself with how much in love with that idiot he was.

-

They took separate ways to get to Thor’s apartment which was more or less five minutes away. When Loki arrived, Thor was already there, opening the door for him. He was still naked.

Loki looked at him in fake disapproval, taking off his coat. “You’re not going to put any clothes on?”

Thor shrugged. “Why? I’m just going to take them off again.”

Loki wasn’t impressed. “You’re very sure of yourself.”

Thor laughed softly, coming to envelop Loki in his arms. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” he asked.

Loki ran his hands over Thor’s chest absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of hard muscle under the skin. “It’s about my family,” he said.

Thor instantly looked worried at his words. “They want me to use you to get to Odin.” Thor was scowling now, tightening his arms around Loki as if to shield him from something.

“Laufey wants to break the treaty?”

Loki shook his head. “No. Well, yes. But he wants to do it sneakily. He wants to find out your weaknesses and take you down.”

There was still worry in Thor’s voice when he spoke again. “Loki, why are you telling me this? They’re your family and you know I must tell my father about this.”

Loki shrugged, moving away from Thor’s embrace. He wanted to tell Thor that they may be his clan but Thor was far more important to him. He didn’t say it but he was sure Thor knew anyway. “I couldn’t keep this from you. And I also don’t want this war to restart.”

Thor nodded, smiling softly. “Thank you,” he pulled Loki against him again, who went without protest.

“Is that why you didn’t want to kiss me? You don’t want them to know you’re my mate?”

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course Thor would still be hung up about that. “They wouldn’t take it so well, I’m afraid. And I’m not--” he stopped abruptly, realizing what he was about to say.

Thor’s expression darkened and he lifted Loki’s chin to make him face him. “You’re not what? My mate? Whether we bond or not, you are my mate, Loki. Nothing changes that.”

Loki regarded Thor for a heartbeat. Did that mean Thor felt the same thing Loki did? That pull that told him they were meant to be mates?

“You… what do you mean?” he asked.

Thor frowned again. “You don’t feel it? I know you’re my mate, all my instincts scream at me telling me so.”

Loki’s heart beat a little faster. “And do your instincts tell you that it is forever or have you felt this way before?”

Thor looked at him in confusion for a second but then understanding dawned on him. “You’re afraid I’ll move on from you?” he asked. Loki turned his eyes away. That was answer enough. “Is that why you didn’t want to bond?”´

Loki nodded hesitantly.

“Loki, I assure you I know what this feeling is. I’ve never felt it before and I know I won’t feel it for anyone else. You’re my mate. We’re meant to be bonded.”

Loki knew Thor would never lie to him and he desperately wanted those words to be true. He wanted to immediately say yes but there were things to consider other than the two of them.

“But my family,” Loki said, after a pause. “If we do mate I won’t be able to return to them.”

Thor looked at him with sad eyes. “I don’t want to be the one to take that away from you but it’s your decision. If you want to stay with me – and my own family – you’re more than welcome.”

Loki’s lips parted in surprise. “Your family? You told Odin about us?”

Thor had the nerve to laugh at his incredulity.

“Yes,” he said. “He wasn’t happy at first. We fought a lot for a while. He said I was out of my mind but then my mother smacked us both over the head and he eventually saw no choice but to accept it.”

“Isn’t he worried that I might be using you like my father wants me to?” Loki was surprised, to say the least. He never thought Thor would let Odin know about them. He always assumed he would be Thor’s little secret.

“He was, at first,” Thor admitted. “But I managed to convince him that wasn’t it. He said that as long as I know what I’m doing, it’s fine.” He shrugged.

Loki resented him a little for having such an open relationship with his family. That would never be possible for Loki. His father was always too preoccupied with revenge and restoring their coven’s former glory to remember to actually be a father.

He looked at Thor in slight disbelief but he knew Thor wouldn’t make that up. Loki stepped away from him, turning to face the window. “And when did you tell him?” Loki already knew the answer but he wanted Thor to say it.

“As soon as I realized you were my mate,” Thor answered. Loki closed his eyes. Turning back on his family wouldn’t be easy, even despite everything. However, he knew his decision was made. Thor had given him all the answers to his unvoiced questions and reassured all his doubts.

Loki turned around to face Thor once again. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I want to stay.” He knew that was the answer Thor was hoping for and he wasn’t disappointed when Thor smiled brightly and rushed forward to scoop Loki into his arms.

He felt himself smile while Thor crushed him against his chest. A moment later, Thor pulled away for a bit to look at him. “I’m sorry but I need to ask,” he said, suddenly looking more serious. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel any kind of pressure.”

Loki smacked his arm lightly. “If you think I didn’t think this through, you don’t know me at all,” he said, but there was no malice in his voice. “I am sure, Thor.”

Thor smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled away, Thor’s eyes looked darker. “Do you want to do it now?” he asked.

Loki wanted to roll his eyes for the millionth time. Of course he was already thinking of sticking it in Loki. However, Thor looked like a puppy eager for his owner’s appreciation and not for the first time, Loki felt himself compelled to immediately say yes.

And so he did. “Yes.”

He had to push Thor back a little so he could take off his shirt without Thor ruining it but that was as much space as Thor allowed him. In the next second, Thor was jumping on him and all but ripping his pants off his body before they tumbled into bed.

Loki always felt a bit suffocated underneath Thor and pressed into the mattress by his weight. Everything was too hot but he didn’t complain as Thor kissed his mouth and then moved to press open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders.

“What is it?” Loki asked when Thor abruptly stopped what he was doing. Thor was looking at his arm. There was a hand shaped bruise there, caused by Helblindi.

“Who did this to you?” Thor asked, his voice was half a growl and his shoulders were rigid. Loki saw no point in lying about it. “My older brother.”

Thor’s expression softened but he was still angry. He caressed the bruised skin gently as to not hurt Loki further. “I should have words with him.”

Loki chuckled, both amused and pleased at Thor’s protectiveness. “The two of you would be incapable of having words. You’d just beat each other senseless,” Loki replied. That was even a better option as far as Thor was concerned but he merely grunted in reply.

Loki caressed the side of Thor’s face, rubbing his palm over his beard. “It’s alright, Thor. I can handle myself.” He pushed himself up to kiss Thor on the lips. “Now get on with it.”

Thor laughed softly, nodding. He kissed Loki once more before going back to lavish his neck with kisses.

Loki yelped when Thor bit down a little too hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Sorry,” Thor mumbled in apology, kissing the abused skin.

“Be careful, oaf.” Loki wound his fingers in Thor’s hair, encouraging him to keep going.

When Thor deemed his neck and shoulders properly marked he moved down Loki’s chest. He caught one nipple between his teeth and sucked, teasing the other between his fingers. Loki arched into his mouth, pressing his head closer to his chest.

His nipples were always sensitive and he felt himself harden as Thor kept lavishing attention on them. Thor’s erection was slowly sliding and bumping into his own which only served to arouse Loki further.

Thor lifted his head from Loki’s chest. Loki was ready to whine but all Thor did was shove Loki’s legs apart so he could settle between them and press his full body onto Loki’s. He then proceeded to latch his mouth onto Loki’s nipple once again.

Loki threw his head back, moans falling from his lips. “Thor,” he said, breathless. “Are you just going to suck my tits the whole time?” As much as he appreciated that, maybe they could do it some other time.

He felt Thor smile against his skin but he didn’t stop what he was doing. Loki wasn’t sure when Thor had gotten the lube but suddenly there were two fingers pressing into him. Loki moaned loudly as the first finger breached him and Thor kept mouthing his nipple. Thor’s fingers were thick and one was enough for Loki to feel a mild burn. He didn’t mind the feeling though. It wasn’t unpleasant or painful. Thor knew this and didn’t waste any time in thrusting that finger in and out of Loki.

He arched beneath Thor, pushing his hips down, trying to get more of the feeling. “Thor, don’t tease me. More,” he asked. His eyes were closed and his hands were gripping Thor’s hair not too gently. Thor smirked against Loki’s chest, pushing the second finger into him. He thrusted both fingers in deeply, aiming for Loki’s prostate. He knew he had found it when Loki mewled loudly. Thor kept alternating between scissoring his fingers and pressing into that spot, knowing exactly how to drive Loki mad.

Loki pushed his head away from his chest. “I thought you were going to- ah! Fuck me,” he said, between moans. Thor looked up at his flushed face. “I am but I need to get you ready for my cock. I don’t want it to hurt you.”

Loki's flush became even deeper. “Then get it done,” he commanded, even as his hips were undulating to meet Thor’s fingers. Thor chuckled and heeded his command, pressing a third finger inside him.     

“Ah!” Loki’s spine arched off the bed as Thor pushed the fingers inside as far as they would go. Loki was so warm and tight. Thor’s cock was already fully hard and leaking precum as he worked Loki open.

They kissed sloppily as Thor scissored his fingers. He only pulled them out when he felt little resistance left. Loki was a panting mess beneath him, his eyes glazed, cheeks pink with arousal, and legs shamelessly spread open.

Thor sat back to look him over, pouring lube on his cock at the same time. Loki’s eyes watched him attentively as Thor messily jerked himself off to properly coat his cock. Thor smirked at the obvious desire in his eyes.

“I need you to turn around for me, love,” Thor asked, but there was a hint of authority in his voice that was enough to have Loki shiver involuntarily. He did as asked, turning onto his stomach, head resting on his arms and ass up in the air.

Thor regarded him appreciatively for a second. Then, Loki was ordering him around again. “Come on,” he whined. Thor chuckled and grabbed his hips, positioning his cock on Loki’s entrance.

He pushed inside, slowly but surely. Loki moaned into his arms, pushing back to get Thor inside him faster. Thor watched as his cock penetrated Loki until it was fully sheathed. He spread Loki’s cheeks to see his hole stretched and fluttering around his cock.

“Ah…! You’re such a pervert,” Loki half-said, half-moaned, muffled by his arms. Thor gave his ass a smack and leant in to kiss his back. “You’re the one who does this to me, Loki,” he replied, voice heavy with lust.

Before Loki could say anything else, Thor pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back inside. Loki was pushed higher up on the bed with the force of the thrust and Thor started repeating the process.

“Ahh! Ahhh!” Loki wished he could stop himself from sounding so needy but each time Thor’s cock slammed into him, he couldn’t help but moan with abandon. It just felt so good to have that big, hard cock rubbing against all the right places.

“Fuck,” Thor grunted, fucking into Loki harder and faster with each thrust. “Loki, you’re so good. So good.” Thor’s words of appraisal went straight to Loki’s cock which was bobbing up and down between his legs with the force of Thor’s thrusts, leaking precum onto the sheets.

Loki gripped the sheets harder between his fingers. He could feel his orgasm building even though he hadn’t even touched his own erection. Each time Thor’s cock touched his prostate there were stars exploding behind his closed eyelids. “Thor!” He pushed his hips back to try and feel Thor’s cock even deeper inside.

Then Thor was slowing down, pushing into him with long but slower thrusts. Loki whined despite himself. “Thor, please,” he didn’t even care if he was begging. He just needed Thor fucking him with all he had.

Thor leaned over his back to bite into his shoulder, hips moving slowly into Loki.

“I’m going to knot you now,” he said. Loki shivered all over, his ass tightening around Thor’s cock at those words. He thought he would have doubts when the moment came but he felt none. Loki wanted it. He wanted it so badly he felt like he would die without it.

“Do you want it?” Thor asked, his voice rough and thick with lust. Loki mewled beneath him. “Yes,” he breathed out.

Thor kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck before straightening back up. Then, he was thrusting into Loki with all his strength again. Loki cried out, holding onto the sheets as the bedframe shook and squeaked under Thor’s strength.

Thor groaned loudly, his head rolling back. He gripped Loki’s hips with bruising force as his knot began to swell. Loki could feel it expanding against his inner walls, becoming bigger and bigger with each passing moment and the motion of Thor’s hips. Loki tightened and contracted around it. He felt so full and it wasn’t even completely swollen yet. He could hear Thor panting and groaning behind him. He sounded like a wild animal and that only turned Loki on even more.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor moaned. “Fuck. So tight.” Loki couldn’t even say anything in reply. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of the knot growing inside him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it stopped growing. It felt so big. Loki was wondering how he was even able to take that thing. But he was taking it, and loving the feeling.

Thor had slowed down his thrusts but then he started pushing into Loki again, as well as he could with the knot in place. He was already coming but he was still fucking Loki, the way eased by his copious amount of cum. Loki felt like he was going to explode. Thor’s cock was so big and thick, and all that cum pouring into him.

Thor’s cock brushed against his prostate and Loki was coming harder than he had ever come before, all but yelling Thor’s name. His untouched cock spilled onto the sheets and his ass contracted around Thor, making him spill even more cum into Loki.

Loki blacked out for a few seconds after his orgasm. When he regained consciousness, Thor was still fucking into him with short motions of his hips. “Loki, Loki, Loki,” he moaned, in litany.

Loki was already spent but he worked his ass around Thor’s cock as best as he could in his boneless state, helping him empty himself inside Loki.

After what felt like hours, Thor finally stopped coming. Loki sighed in relief. His hips only stayed up because Thor was holding onto them seeing as Loki himself had no strength left.

Thor was breathing heavily when he let go of Loki. He was sure there were going to be some dark bruises where Thor’s hands had been but he didn’t really mind. Thor arranged them on the bed as best as he could, laying down behind Loki, his cock still nestled deep in him.

He kissed Loki’s sweaty neck, stroking his side reassuringly. “Are you alright?” he asked. His voice was raspy.

Loki nodded, placing his hand over Thor’s and wiggling his hips until he felt a little more comfortable.

“I feel drained,” he confessed. Thor chuckled next to his hear. “So do I.”

They stayed silent for a minute, still trying to fully recover their breaths. “How long is your cock going to be stuck in me?” Loki asked.

He had no problem admitting that the knot had felt amazing during sex and the feeling of being connected so intimately to Thor in post-coital daze wasn’t bad either. Still, he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t have to go to sleep with Thor’s dick up his ass.

Thor seemed to think for a second. “I don’t know, actually.”

Loki wanted to smack him with the pillow.

“It shouldn’t be a lot longer but since this is our first time bonding, I’m not sure.” Loki huffed at his explanation. Of course Thor wouldn’t even know how his monstrous cock worked. “Why, does it hurt?” He sounded concerned.

“No,” Loki replied. It had burned a little at first but now it was fine. “I guess we’ll have to wait then.”

Thor hummed and started kissing his shoulders and neck soothingly. Loki’s hand was still grasping his.

“Do you feel different?” Loki asked, unable to keep quiet. He wasn’t a werewolf so he didn’t feel the bonding in the same way Thor did. But he did feel it. There was a warm feeling in his chest that hadn’t been there before. It made Loki feel safe, feel like he belonged. It also made him feel like he didn’t want to be apart from Thor ever again. Loki wasn’t sure what he thought about that but he’d have time to figure it out.

Thor nodded against his shoulder. “Yes. I feel more… complete. Now you’re one hundred percent mine, as I am yours,” he said. Loki’s heart beat a little faster at those words. He tightened his hand around Thor’s and nodded back. “I feel the same,” he whispered.

He felt Thor smile against his skin before he kissed his shoulder again. They settled down after that. And finally, about an hour later, Thor’s knot went down and his cock slipped from Loki.

Loki sighed in relief. His ass was aching in a manner not entirely unpleasant but he was glad it was gone for now. Thor shifted to lie on his back and Loki turned around to nestle himself on Thor’s chest.

Thor kissed his head and stroked his hair, his other arm holding Loki close by the waist.

“I feel like I’m going to sleep forever,” Loki mumbled tiredly. Thor chuckled in agreement. They were silent for a long moment and Loki was beginning to fall asleep when Thor spoke again. “Don’t you want to do your bonding ritual too?”

Loki frowned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He lifted his head to look at Thor. “Well, we’re already bonded. Does it matter?” He was curious as to why Thor was bringing it up.

Thor sat up, bringing Loki with him. “Does it matter to you?” he asked back.

Loki considered it. The vampire bonding ritual wouldn’t change anything at this point but it was something vampire mates did to symbolize the beginning of their lives together. He supposed it would be nice doing it with Thor, since it had some cultural meaning for Loki. He had just never really thought about it.

“I guess, maybe. Do you want to do it?” He would be okay with it, as long as Thor was.

“If you want to.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I think you want it more than I do.”

Thor laughed. “I just want to make sure you’re happy,” he said.

Loki feigned annoyance at his words but deep down he was pleased. “Fine. Do you know how it works? You have to drink my blood.”

“I’m not going to bite you, it would kill you.”

Loki huffed in exasperation. “Here,” he said, before biting into his own wrist. His fangs expanded, puncturing the soft skin. When he removed his mouth, a thin trail of blood oozed from the wound.

He raised his wrist to Thor’s lips. Thor looked doubtful for a moment but then he held Loki’s arm and placed his mouth over the wound. He lapped at the blood there until Loki was pulling his arm away, deciding it was enough.

Thor grimaced at the metallic taste in his mouth, even though as a werewolf he should be more used to it. He never did like the taste though.

Loki smirked, amused at his disgust. “Come on, it’s not so bad.”

“Maybe if you’re into it,” Thor replied. “What about me?”

“Can I bite you? Are you sure?” he asked, hesitantly.

Thor smiled at him. “I’m sure. Come here.” He pulled Loki to sit on his lap and cradled his head to his neck.

Loki regarded the pulse point there for a moment, hesitating for a second. Then he pushed Thor’s hair away and leaned in, sinking his fangs into Thor’s neck. Thor groaned at the slight pain but he didn’t even flinch. Thor’s blood was warm in Loki’s mouth and it honestly tasted delicious, it was unlike any other Loki had drank. He would’ve liked to drink more of it but he made sure to keep himself in check and pulled away after a few seconds.

He lapped the blood that trailed from the wound and licked his lips when he straightened back up. Thor was looking at him with a mix of an amused expression and a grimace. “You really like that stuff don’t you?”

Loki laughed. “It’s good. Maybe I’ll convert you yet.” Thor wrinkled his nose. “I doubt it.” But before Loki could reply Thor was pulling him into an embrace. “So we’re officially bonded in every way,” he said, glee in his voice.

Loki smiled at him. “Yes, we are.” They kissed deeply and softly but then Loki was pulling away. “Can we get some sleep now?”

Thor nodded and they rearranged themselves on the bed, falling asleep tangled in each other.

The next day, they chose to stay in bed the whole time. Both of them were still too drained to have sex so all they did was kiss and nap together.

Thor was kissing his neck and sniffing him at the same time. Loki shook him off. “Stop sniffing me. You’re not a dog.”

Thor smiled against his shoulder. “I’m not? You call me a dog so many times I think I’ve been convinced I’m one.” Loki rolled his eyes, deciding against a reply. “I can’t help it. You smell good. You smell mine,” Thor said, nuzzling his neck.

Loki was rethinking the whole decision of bonding with him if this was how it’s going to be like. But not really. There was warm feeling of happiness pooling in his belly. That reassured him he had made the right choice.

Thor settled down, arm around Loki’s waist. “What are you going to do now?” he asked, sounding more serious.

Loki knew what he was talking about. He wasn’t sure yet really. “Well, I’m going to stay with you, I guess,” he said.

He could sense Thor thinking behind him. “Don’t you want to try and talk to your family? I’d go with you if you wanted,” he offered.

Loki was thankful, he really was. However, his family wasn’t like Thor’s. They wouldn’t be able to just talk things through. He’d maybe be able to stay on good terms with Byleistr but never with Laufey and Helblindi.

“It’s alright.” He turned in Thor’s arms to face him. Thor’s hair was completely disheveled and he was sure his looked even worse. “I’m going back there to get my things and then I’ll come back to stay here.”

Thor nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to his nose. “Alright, whatever you think it’s best. Just know that I’m always going to be here for you.”

Loki smiled, curling himself closer to Thor. “I know.”

As much as he wished he could patch things up with his family somehow, he knew he had a place where he belonged with Thor. And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
